


This Dusty Room

by TheMistOfThePast



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, F/M, Hormones, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistOfThePast/pseuds/TheMistOfThePast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Might of happened if Ed had put down his sandwich before Winry entered the room in episode 46 of Brotherhood. (And if Arakawa was as perverted as me). Ed X Winry Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Dusty Room

**A/N: What I imagine might of happened if Winry hadn't noticed Ed was in her room until a little bit later… and if Arakawa was as big a pervert as I am.**  

* * *

 

The room was dark, save for one sliver of white light that peered in at him through the thin crack between the windows curtains. A careful golden eye shifted into the light to peep between the curtains, watching the scene below with unwavering suspicion. Two men, dressed as farmers had climbed the steps of the porch with a water tank in tow. The men were dressed as locals but their speech was free of the distinct Resembool argot that all locals possessed. However, they seemed somewhat familiar to him, which both irked and intrigued the man. Placing the sandwich in his hands on the desk besides him the teen with the golden eyes held his hands poised to clap at any second, should the men reveal themselves to be a threat.  
  
The men had stopped now, and bent down to grasp the lid of the water tank. The few seconds of anticipation before the tanks lid was lifted were some of the most painful in the golden man’s life, but the few seconds after were definitely the most blissful. The first thing he saw emerge from the black tank were flowing strands of pure sunshine. The moonlight that failed to illuminate even the reflective metal of the tank had caught in her blonde hair and lit it like a candle in the night. The next thing he noticed was small ivory hands, gripping the sides of the tank, the soft edges of her hands juxtaposing with the hard edges of the tank. The third thing he saw was her. All of her, as she lifted her body from the tank with one, strong push and brought herself into the light. _Shit.  
  
_ Suddenly everything had become white noise to the golden man, the sound of the front door opening, the thud of footsteps on the stairs, even his own thoughts. Winry was home. Winry was alive. Winry was safe. Winry was here.   
  
It wasn’t until the jiggling of the door handle halted and the hinges of the door squeaked as it opened that the blonde man began to think logically again. Two small ivory feet made their way across the hard wood floor as a soft voice filed the empty silence. “It’s gotten so dusty in here.”  
  
The golden haired man shook his head to free himself from his thoughts. She still didn’t know he was here, he had to say something! The teen frowned for a second, trying to decide a way to reveal himself without frightening her and potentially causing himself injury (bestowed to him by her trusty wrench of course). That was when Winry’s khaki shirt dropped to the ground and the man finally noticed the fresh clothes she had splayed out across the bed. Was she… _changing?_ Winry’s small hands dropped to the hem of her purple tank top. Oh no. Winry’s hands grasped the hem. Shit. Skin. Crap! Belly button. He had to do something! Bra. _Shit!_ Her top hit the floor and the teen once again regained his senses, diving out of his chair and grabbing the woman by her exposed midriff with his right hand whilst silencing her with his left. How did he let this happen‽He could feel her struggling against him, trying to scream.  
  
“Winry, dammit, it’s me! I’ll uncover your mouth but you have to shut up, there are guards downstairs and I don’t want them coming up here!” The struggling stopped at the sound of his voice and the girl shifted in his arms, turning around to face him. He dropped his hand from her mouth when he saw her eyes widen in astonishment.  
  
“Ed?” she breathed, forgetting her lack of clothing for a moment, her eyes teared up as she wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him, squashing their bodies together. “I was so scared, you idiot! Everyone was saying you were missing, dammit! Idiot, idiot, idiot! Never make me worry like that again, you asshole!”  
  
Winry’s face was burrowed in the nape of his neck, her warm body plastered against his. Ed found himself tightening his grip around the girl and pulling her even closer to him, seeing Winry alive filled him with joy, but the relief he felt at being able to touch her, feel her, physically acknowledge that she was still there and warm and alive, was another kind of bliss altogether. “Yeah,” he breathed, “I’m glad you’re safe too.”  
  
Winry’s hug tightened on Ed, and he suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Had he ever felt Winry’s skin on his own before? He didn’t think so. Surely he would remember this kind of warmth. Her skin was heated and soft even though the night was chilly; she was like hot chocolate on a cold night and he wished he hadn’t been wearing a shirt either so he could feel more of her heat up against him. Her breath was hot too, he could hear her breathing in and out, in and out, feeling her warm breath spread across the skin across his neck. God he wanted to touch her more, god he wanted to taste her, see her, smell her, engulf himself in her warm heat. Winry’s head backed away, the rest of her body still plastered against him as she looked him in the eyes. Ed thought he must have been mistaken when he saw her eyes because they looked just as transfixed as he thought his probably did. Had they ever been this close before? It wasn’t just her now that was warm; her heat had travelled through him and had sent the blood in his body rushing to his face and groin. Ed felt the heat swell at his crotch intensely and the room felt suffocatingly hot now. The heat in the room felt like a pot boiling over.  
  
Winry spoke, her voice husky and hot, “Ed?”  
  
His face felt warm now too. “Y-yeah?” God, god, god she was so warm.  
  
“You foul pervert!” She shrieked as she threw a punch to his chest that sent him bowling over onto the floor, only just remembering to keep her voice to a whisper. She certainly didn’t want her body guards rushing in while she was lacking a fundamental piece of clothing. “What the hell were you doing just sitting there?” she growled.  
  
He looked up from the floor only to rest his eyes on her ample chest. God why did she have to be wearing a bra! Although… the black lace was kind of sexy. Winry followed his eyes down to her chest and gasped, swiftly hurling a nearby tool at her friend, and grabbing the fresh shirt she had laid out on the bed “Y-you- you pervert!” she cried, her cheeks becoming hot as she quickly put it on, tying the ends together at her waist instead of bothering to button it up.  
  
Ed felt his face grow hotter, “Shut up! Your being too loud, your gonna make the others come up here” shit that came out harsher than eh intended, but he continued to run his mouth “It’s not like I did it on purpose! I don’t know why you’re freaking out anyway; it’s no different than that stupid slip of fabric you used to wear when you serviced my automail!”  
  
“It’s up to me, and me _only_ to decide what state of undress I’m comfortable with you seeing me in you imbecilic asshole! And it is so different! I was younger then, I didn’t _have_ anything to cover!” Winry growled in frustration.  
  
Ed blushed, he agreed with her completely, but the word vomit kept coming, “Dunno, you still look pretty damn flat chested to me! Plus, you’ve seen me without my shirt _heaps_ of times.”  
  
Winry stuttered, the colour of her face rivalling the colour of Ed’s old coat, “Shut up, it’s different, I’m a girl!”  
  
“Could ‘a fooled me!” Ed shot back.  
  
Winry snapped, “You’re impossible! You stupid jerk face! I can’t believe I was worried about you!”  
  
The two glared at each other for a long moment, eyebrows furrowed and eyes hard, before Edwards shoulders slumped and he plopped onto the bed besides him. “Sorry… I-I know it’s different. I didn’t mean- I never intended to- I was just so glad you were okay. I just zoned out for a while and when I came to my senses you were changing and I just froze. I didn’t- I would _never-_ ”  
  
“It’s ok, Ed. I know you wouldn’t do something like that.” Winry cut him off, taking a seat beside him on the bed.  
  
They sat in silence for a long moment before Edward finally spoke up, “I can… Um- I mean if you want to get changed then I can leav-”  
  
“No!” the word rushed out of her mouth before she could stop it. The young Rockbell quickly averted her eyes from the alchemists, a rosey blush spreading across her cheeks. “I mean- um- I need to, but, uh… can you stay?” Ed’s eyes shot wide open when she finally exhaled the question. Catching sight of the boys shock, Winry’s face burned an even brighter red. “Shut up! Just… I mean- Can you just… turn around or something? I- just- please don’t leave.”   
  
An extended silence fell upon the room as Winry’s heart raced. God she felt ridiculous, she sounded like an idiot, even to herself, she could only imagine what the cynical young genius was thinking. She had never felt so vulnerable before in her life, her cheeks burned from embarrassment and her stomach was flopping all over the place.  
  
Edward stared in shock at Winry’s red face, still trying to absorb what she had just said. Why would she-? Realisation hit him like one of his brother’s metal fists. She was afraid? Afraid to take her eyes off him. Afraid that if she did she’d never see him again.  
  
Winry slowly picked up her head and glanced to the side at the state alchemist. Stunned to find not confusion, but understanding in his golden depths.  Before she could question it further, Ed got up, brushing himself off and placing warm hand on her head to ruffle her hair.   
  
“Alright, fair enough, but hurry up, I’m not waiting for you forever.” The alchemist grunted walking a few feet away from the back of the bed and turning to face directly opposite to where the girl would be changing. Winry simply stared for a moment in disbelief before realising that he probably wasn’t kidding about not waiting, and jumping up to finish changing.   
  
Edward blushed and shoved his hands into his pockets, trying to stretch the leather fabric of the pants out to accommodate the subtle tightness in his pants. He couldn’t help it dammit! It was almost painful to keep his back turned while the sounds of Winry stripping resounded through the room. The eldest Elric brother sucked in a deep breath as he heard the sound of the engineer’s pants hitting the floor. Adjusting his pants yet again he tried not to think about the image that was likely behind him. Since when had he started thinking about Winry in that way anyway? It was just Winry dammit! But, he was a guy, he told himself, it was only natural! Yeah, just testosterone!  
  
Even as he thought the words, he knew they weren’t true. It was something different, something more… No. He shouldn’t- He couldn’t think about that right now. Not now. Not with Winry in the room, changing clothes behind him. Not with an empty suit of armour still as his brother. Not with the homunculi still at large. Not with the end of the world upon them. No… it wasn’t the time for… that.  
  
There were 6 soft footsteps and then suddenly she was behind him. “Ed?” her voice was hard and resolute.  
  
“Y-Yes.” He questioned with a shiver as he felt her breath dance across his neck.  
  
“Turn around.”  
  
Her lips captured his.  
  
Edward’s eyes widened as he felt the soft pressure of her pink lips against his. He wanted to kiss her back and take her in his arms and never let go but the kiss finished far too soon for him to do any of that and Winry pulled away to see Ed’s face blankly staring back at her.  
  
“What…” he began but soon trailed off.  
  
“Don’t get the wrong idea! That was…  That wasn’t… because I don’t think I’ll ever see you again or that you won’t beat the homunculi! That was… to remind you to come home… once you do.” Her face was glowing a deep red as she blurted the words out, staring at the floor.  The two stood in silence until finally she stole a hurried glance at his face. His eyes were still wide in shock, his mouth gaping. “Um, I mean, when- when you get back, let’s- um… do that… again… sometime…”  
  
A strand of muddled words burst from Ed’s mouth as Winry looked expectantly at him, “YES- um- I mean… cool… definitely. Yeah. Um… cool… That sounds… yeah.”  
  
The pair stared one another straight in the eyes and suddenly exploded into laughter together. “We’re… both… idiots!” Winry exclaimed through bursts of laughter.  
  
“The worst!” Ed affirmed between his own chuckles.  
  
The laughter died down and the pair were left in silence for a few short moments before a large bang and Den’s barks burst from downstairs. The pair turned to face each other in alarm as the shouts of their respective guard’s filled the house.  
  
“Oh shit!” Ed yelled bolting to the door, with Winry hot on his tail. As his hand closed around the metal knob he stopped suddenly and slowly turned to face Winry. “I um- when we get back there’s something… important… I need to tell you… I- I can’t now but- when I… When I come back I’ll say it… okay? So just… please… wait for a little while longer.”  
  
Winry looked at him in shock as he held her eyes earnestly. Eyes softening, she placed a hand on his and twisted the door’s knob. “Of course I’ll wait you idiot.”

* * *

**A/N: Not happy with how this turned out, especially the ending, but what can I say I wanted to write some Edwin but didn’t really have the time to devote to creating a well written story.**

**  
In other news I just finished term one of my final year of high school and it was hell so…**


End file.
